Regret
by Sarady-chan
Summary: Juuzou has to work overtime at the office, and just when he is about to leave, he runs to Haise. He asks Juuzou to come to his office for a while because he wants to "show him something"...


**Okay so first of all let's get this out of the way: Yes, this fic contains non-con/rape. That is all this one-shot is about. So if you don't like stuff like that, or get triggered by it etc, this is the last change to turn back. I don't want any comments saying stuff like "buuhuu this is horrible how could you write something like this!", or someone to say something like I didn't warn you, because I did. This is the warning. It even reads in the tags. So turn around now and leave if you don't want to read stuff like this.**

 **And now when that is out of the way, let's get on with this. So, this is something that's been on my mind to write for a while now. And I actually started to write this some time ago, but was too lazy to finish it until now. And why I wanted to write something like this? Because I can. And because it's one of my biggest headcanons that reaper!Kaneki is a huge bastard who likes to do things to Juuzou. Do I regret writing this? No, not at all. Do I support rape? No, oh dear god no. Even if I write something like this doesn't mean I support it or something. This is fiction, they're fictional characters. I am a fully operational and sensible adult who knows what she is doing and knows the lines between fiction and reality.**

 **Ok now since that all has been said, I'll just let you go and read and maybe enjoy the fic. ^^**

* * *

A night had fallen upon the town of Tokyo. Most of the workers of the CCG had gone home already. However, there was still someone sitting in his office room behind the computer screen, eating chocolate bar and twitching stitches on his lip while mumbling something.

"Mmh, maybe I should finish this tomorrow… I'm tired", Juuzou groaned and stretched his arms. He looked at the clock, it was almost eleven. He had to stay at the office to finish his report from the latest mission, but was just too tired to finish it now.

"I'll just finish this tomorrow", he mumbled and saved the report, shutting down the computer. He went out from the room, locked the door behind him and started to walk along the empty hallway. He had walked for some time, until noticed someone in the dark, leaning towards the wall. Because it was dark Juuzou couldn't right away tell who it was, but soon noticed the black hair, round glasses and red gloves on hands.

"Oh, Haise!" Juuzou greeted the other male and went to him.

"Hello, Juuzou", Haise answered, looking at Juuzou with empty eyes and small smile.

"What are you still doing here? It's kinda late you know", the stitched male said, tilting his head a little.

"Yes, I know. I was actually waiting for you", Haise then told.

"Oh~? And why were you waiting for me?" Juuzou asked with a small smirk.

"I want to…show something to you. Could you come to my office for a moment?" Haise asked, smiling again a little.

"Well, sure I guess, if it won't take too long", Juuzou shrugged his shoulders, and Haise just started to walk away without saying anything, and the other male followed him.

* * *

They arrived to Haise's office room and Juuzou went in.

"So, what is it you wanted to show me?" he asked, until heard the door getting locked behind him. "Haise…?" he breathed as he turned to look at the other male.

Haise still didn't say anything, and started to walk slowly towards Juuzou. Juuzou backed away until the table came to his way, and he couldn't back away anymore.

Haise moved his hand to Juuzou's cheek, caressing it gently. He touched the stitches under other male's eye with his thumb. Then he moved his hand to Juuzou's chin, raising his head up a little. Juuzou looked at Haise with somehow frightened expression.

Then Haise moved his face closer to Juuzou's and kissed him. The kiss was gentle at first, but soon turned to rougher one when Haise pushed his tongue inside Juuzou's mouth, kissing him roughly and passionately. Juuzou quickly pushed the other male away.

"W-what are you doing?" he yelled with shivering voice. He tried to push Haise away more, but he grabbed his arms.

"You struggle too much", Haise said blankly and took the tie from his neck. Then he forcefully turned Juuzou around, pulling his arms behind him and tied them together tightly.

"What the hell are you doing, Haise?! Stop it!" Juuzou kept yelling, trying to struggle himself out from Haise's grasp.

Haise didn't care about other's yelling or struggling, and wrapped his arms tightly around Juuzou, kissing his neck. He kept kissing and sucking it for a while, biting a few times. With that he managed to get a small moan out of Juuzou.

Then he started to slowly unbutton Juuzou's shirt and when he was done with that, he turned the other male around again. He noticed some tears in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this…?" Juuzou asked quietly. And again, Haise didn't answer. He grabbed Juuzou's chin, kissing him again roughly.

Haise tried to push Juuzou gently down to the table, but when he refused, Haise pushed him down with force.

"Just be a good boy and do as I want you to, okay?" he whispered to Juuzou's ear, starting to kiss his neck again. He wrapped up Juuzou's top, moving to kiss his chest. Juuzou squirmed as Haise started to lick and suck his nipples. Haise continued going down on other male's body, kissing it, sucking it, leaving some bite marks here and there.

Soon Haise was around Juuzou's lower abdomen. He caressed other male's hips with his hands for a while, until moved his other hand to Juuzou's crotch, unzipping his pants. Then Haise started to take other's pants off, but then Juuzou managed to kick him pretty hard to the stomach, making him fall down.

"Oi, that hurt", Haise stood up and cracked his finger. He quickly took Juuzou's pants off, then grabbed his right leg.

"Be a good boy now and stay still", he leaned towards Juuzou, biting his neck a little, and then pulled Juuzou's prosthesis off.

"What are you doing..?!" Juuzou yelled.

"Just being sure you won't do anything stupid. I know what you're hiding in that leg", Haise threw the prosthesis to the floor. Then he leaned over Juuzou, starting to kiss his chest and stomach again, making him squirm.

Haise moved his hands to Juuzou's hips, caressing them gently. Then he slid his other hand inside other male's boxers, starting to caress his crotch, making Juuzou shudder a little. Haise wrapped his fingers slowly around Juuzou's dick, starting to stroke it.

"S-stop it…" Juuzou breathed, trying to hold back moans.

"Why? It feels good, doesn't it?" Haise moved to kiss Juuzou on the lips while stroking his member. He kissed Juuzou again, rougher this time and Juuzou bit his lip. Haise moved his head away and slapped Juuzou to the cheek.

"I told you to be a good boy, didn't I?" he pulled Juuzou's head back by his hair and stitched boy let out a small cry. Haise let go and took his other hand out from Juuzou's boxers and took them off.

Then Haise took off his left hand's glove and put two fingers into his mouth, covering them with saliva. He moved his hand down, close to Juuzou's ass, circling his fingers around other male's hole, making him squirm. Then Haise put one finger in, and Juuzou let out a crying moan.

"Please, stop…" the stitched boy pegged, but of course Haise didn't listen. Soon he put second finger in too, pushing them deeper inside Juuzou, who cried now even more.

"See, you like it, don't you?" Haise said with a small grin. After preparing Juuzou for a while, he took his fingers out. Then he started to unbutton his pants and took them off, revealing his hard, throbbing cock.

Juuzou looked at it with frightened expression when Haise put it against his hole.

"What's with that face, Juuzou? I thought you've missed having me inside you", Haise leaned to whisper to Juuzou's ear and bit his earlobe. Juuzou just let out a small whine, but didn't say anything. He knew that no matter what he said, Haise wasn't going to stop.

Then Juuzou let out a loud, surprised moan as Haise suddenly started to penetrate into him. With one hard thrust, he went all the way in. Juuzou's whole body was shivering as he tried to catch his breath. Taking such a big thing in at once made breathing harder. But before Juuzou could adjust to the size, Haise started to move. He pulled almost all the way out, then thrusted fast back in.

Juuzou let out a loud cry as Haise repeated that a few times.

"S-stop..! It hurts…" he cried, biting his teeth.

"Hurts? But I thought you can't feel pain", Haise leaned closer to Juuzou to kiss him, and put his hands to other male's hips, so he could thrust into him better.

Haise thrusted into Juuzou with such force he couldn't take it. It was too much. It was so much that it actually _hurt_. But more than physically, it hurt mentally. The fact that Haise did something like this to him… Juuzou didn't want to believe it. This was not the Haise he knew. This was not the Haise he loved…

Haise leaned again closer to Juuzou, kissing him roughly to the lips. Then he moved to suck and bite his neck while still thrusting hard into him.

"What's wrong, Juuzou? You're really quiet. Let me hear those sweet sounds of yours…" he whispered and bit hard on Juuzou's shoulder, so a little bit blood came out. This made Haise's kakugan activate.

"Ah, how sweet you taste… I could just eat you up", he bit Juuzou's shoulder again, starting to suck his blood. Juuzou let out small cry as he did that.

"Good, let me hear you more", Haise said, pulling again almost all the way out and then thrusting hard into Juuzou. Juuzou couldn't help but moan. Even if he didn't like it, he couldn't deny that it didn't feel good.

"That's a good boy", Haise smirked while fucking Juuzou roughly. "Hmm, maybe it's time to give you your reward", he tightened his hold on Juuzou's hips. Then he started to make slow, deep thrusts. One last time, he pulled almost all the way out, then thrusted as deep as he could as he came. Juuzou let out a long moan as he came too, feeling Haise's warm cum inside him.

Haise pulled out, and leaned over Juuzou to kiss him.

"Please… Just stop…" Juuzou said quietly with tears on his eyes.

"Stop? Oh darling, I'm not done with you yet", Haise smirked, kissing Juuzou again. Then he moved away and forcefully turned Juuzou around, so he was now on his stomach, back towards Haise.

"Ready for another round?" he whispered to Juuzou's ear while stroking his own cock, making it hard again. Juuzou just cried, hoping this would just end.

Soon Haise had gotten himself hard again, and started to push his member inside Juuzou. Again with just one fast, rough thrust he went all the way in, making Juuzou let out a cry.

And again, Haise started to thrust forcefully into Juuzou, just like the first time. And again after that. And again, and again, and again… Third time, fifth, eighth… Soon Juuzou had lost the count how many times Haise had fucked him. He couldn't even almost feel it anymore; his hip area had become numb.

Once again, Haise was done and cummed inside Juuzou. The liquid leaked out from Juuzou's hole, draining all over the table and his legs, all the way to the floor.

Juuzou was ready for the next round, but for his surprise Haise unfold the tie around his wrists.

"I guess that's enough fun for today", Haise said, tied the tie to his neck and put his pants back on. Juuzou just lied on the table, trembling and crying.

"Why… Just why…" he sobbed. "You…why… Haise wouldn't… He wouldn't do something like this… You're…you're not Haise…!" Juuzou said and burst into tears.

Haise just stayed quiet, walked to the door and unlocked it. A small laugh escaped from his lips.

"You're right…" he said quietly and opened the door. "I'm not Haise", he looked at Juuzou over his shoulder, and left the room.

He closed the door behind him, but still heard Juuzou's crying from the room. Haise leaned his back against the door, and slowly slumped down to sit on the floor. He sat there for a while, listening to Juuzou's crying. It just didn't stop. Haise sighed heavily and buried his face to his hands. A small wave of regret ran over him. He didn't know why thought, since he didn't regret it. Maybe there was still a small trace of old Haise somewhere, who was now screaming inside him, making him feel these regretful thoughts. He lowered his head down, mumbling something quietly.

"What have I done…"


End file.
